


Why Billy Stubbs rabbit really died writing promt

by Balicard



Series: Explicit writing prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pedophilia, WTF, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balicard/pseuds/Balicard
Summary: It's short and disturbing so read the tags it isn't well written but it works





	Why Billy Stubbs rabbit really died writing promt

Tom Riddle was nine years old when fourteen year old Billy Stubbs and his pet rabbit was abandoned at wool's orphanage for unknown reasons. Billy heard the warnings about tom but instead, he followed him into his room one day and raped him Billy's rabbit was found hanging from the rafters the next day billy is found three years later hanging from the very same after the day after Tom finds Billy fucking five year old Lukas Matthews 


End file.
